A Chance
by Phantom Darkrai
Summary: Just some Team Natsu fluff. Plus minor Natsu x Erza. First story.


**Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail. Fairy tail is the property of it's respective** **owner(s).**

 **I've been on this site for a few years, so I thought I'd finally give writing a chance. It might not be that good but I hope whoever reads this enjoys.**

* * *

Natsu groaned as he groggily opened his eyes. Blinking rapidly, he wondered where he was, and why did his chest itch? Looking down, he noticed the bandages on his chest, plus a familiar bed.

'I must be in the guild's infirmary,' He thought.

"Oh, Natsu, you're up!"

Startled, he looked toward the voice to see Mira beaming at him. Sitting up, he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. Mira seeing this, pushed him back down on the bed.

"Don't get up, Natsu, you're not fully healed yet," Mira said.

"What happened?" Natsu asked

"You got hurt on that job you went on with your team, remember?" Mira asked.

Oh right, he remembered him and his team taking a job to take care of some bandits that were causing some trouble for a small town. Nothing major, just some thugs and a few mages. They thought that had them all down when he smelled someone behind him, he wasn't fast enough to dodge a slash from a Shadow Mage with a dagger.

'Oh right, I remember that bastard Shadow Mage getting me with that cheap shot,' He thought.

"Are the rest alright? And why am I so dizzy?" Natsu asked.

"The rest are perfectly fine, just worried about you. And the reason you're dizzy is because that dagger you got hit with was poisoned, but don't worry, you're just fine now! You just need some rest," Mira beamed.

"That's awesome! So, where's everyone at?" He asked.

Speak of the devil, hearing what sounded like Erza scolding Gray for stripping. Again. The door opened and in walked Team Natsu plus Wendy and Carla. Happy was the first to see him.

"Natsu, you're up!" Happy yelled, flying toward him.

"Ha! Like a measly little dagger could keep me down!" He boasted, as Happy hugged him.

"Figures you'd be the one to worry everyone, Flame Brain," Gray snorted.

Twitch. "You wanna go, Ice Prick!" Natsu shouted.

"No thanks, I'd feel bad beating someone who can't even beat me when they're not injured," He sneered.

Wham! "Stop antagonizing, Natsu!" Erza yelled, as Gray went flying into the wall.

"Ha!" Natsu snickered, but stopped and gulped as Erza glared at him.

"Don't laugh at other people's pain," She scolded.

"A-aye," Natsu stuttered.

As Gray tore himself off the wall, Natsu turned to see Wendy giggling behind her hand.

"Hey Wendy, glad to see you're okay! If I had to take a guess, I'd say you were the one that healed me, so thanks!" Natsu grinned.

Wendy blushed and looked at her feet, "I-it wasn't a big deal," She stuttered.

"Nonsense child, take pride in your abilities, even if the person you use them for doesn't derserve it," Carla scolded.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted, indignant.

"Ha! She has a point, Ash for Brains," Gray laughed.

"What did I just say, Gray?" Erza glared.

"I'll be good!" He squeaked.

"Ignoring all that, I'm glad you're okay, Natsu," Lucy smiled at him.

"I am as well, we were worried when we saw you get hit, Natsu," Erza looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"Sorry for worrying you guys, but I'll be good as new soon! So no need to worry," Natsu grinned at them.

"Unfortunately," Gray mumbled.

Crack! Back into the wall he went.

"I wonder when he'll learn not to bad mouth Natsu when Erza's around," Mira whispered to Lucy.

"That'll be the day," Lucy giggled.

"Anyway, glad to see you better, Natsu! I gotta get back to the bar, see ya," Mira said, now talking to everyone.

"Later, Mira," Natsu said, as everyone else waved.

"I'm gonna go as well, gotta go pay my rent. I'm already a couple days late as it is, bye guys," Lucy said, as she left.

"Well, seeing as Pinky's better, I'm not sticking around, later," Gray said.

"It's salmon! Not pink, you prick!" Natsu shouted after him with a very rude hand gesture.

"Don't do that around Wendy, Natsu!" Erza scolded as she slapped him upside the head.

"Oops, sorry Wendy," Natsu nervously chuckled, as he rubbed the spot where she hit him.

"It's okay, Natsu," Wendy giggled.

"Well not to me it's not! Now lets leave, Wendy, before this degenerate's bad habits rub off on you," Carla exclaimed.

"Bye Natsu, Erza!" Wendy said, as Carla dragged her away, Happy following along after Carla.

And then it was just Natsu and Erza, which made both nervous. Not that either of them knew that. Both had been having certain feelings for the other for awhile, although hadn't told the other.

"I'm really glad you're okay, Natsu, I was scared when I saw you get hit with that dagger," Erza softly said.

"Hey, It's okay, Erza, I'll be fine. You know nothing will keep me down for long," He grinned.

Erza gave a soft smile as she saw that grin she loved. "Of course," She smiled.

"You get some sleep, Natsu, I'll stop by later. And when you're better, I'll share a piece of Strawberry cake with you," She said, there was a hint of a blush on her face as she left with a kiss on his cheek.

Natsu was shocked, cake to Erza was practically sacred, she never shared it. 'Not to mention the kiss,' He thought with a hand on his cheek.

He gave a smile as he laid back down and tried to get some sleep. His last thought before he was out was,

'Maybe I do have a chance after all.'


End file.
